Material Girl
by CharlieMistry
Summary: Narcissa Black is in her Fifth year at Hogwarts. She's a prefect, She's popular, She's rich but one certain perfect person won't stop bugging her. (Please Read and Review!)
1. Perfection and Prefects

**Material Girl **  
  
     _This has some Minor Spoilers regarding Ootp. It is based in Narcissa and Lucius's time at Hogwarts but still, minor spoilers are there. In this story, I say Lucius and Narcissa are in the same year. So there. :P. Lol. Heheh, The book says were Malfoy mansion is, so I know where to do my daydreamious Draco/Lucius Stalking. :D   
     **Disclaimers: I have no.... Uh.... Whatever, I don't own the characters in this story. Although, Some are my own characters. Uh... Ya.   
  
Narcissa's Thoughts are in Brackets. **
_  
  
    Narcissa Black was your ordinary Pureblood, teenage, Beautiful, spoiled witch. She lived in a mansion with her parents, Charles and Costosa Black, and her older sisters Andromeda and Bellatrix. Her mother was a thin blonde woman, with pinched cheeks, too much make up and her hair always in a tight knot at the top of her head. Her father was also blonde, but he was rather on the chubby side. They were both fairly strict, anti-muggle but still they spoiled their three daughters. Narcissa's sisters were both blonde. Narcissa looked up to her beautiful sister Bellatrix, but just considered Andromeda a muggle-loving freak.   
  
Now, Narcissa was a pretty and popular student at her school Hogwarts. She was also fairly bright in her classes. She had passed fourth year and she was going to be a fifth year after the summer holidays.   
  
         Now, the actual start to this story was a beautiful afternoon later in the summer holidays. Narcissa was writing to her best friend, Violet Parkinson, when her father walked into the room. (What does he want?).  
"Hello Narcissa." he said.  
"Good afternoon father." she smiled. (If I act sweet for long enough, He might get me that broomstick I want).  
"I thought that we should have a little talk.", he said. (Talk? I don't like where this is going).  
"Yes father?" she asked with faked enthusiasm.  
"I and your mother have been talking."(Wow, Mother's intelligence has improved)"We have come to a decision. We have decided that we want you to marry a pureblood. A Rich pureblood. We're not sure who yet, but we'll find you someone."(Oh thanks. Don't let me have an opinion now, will you?)"Understood?"(You don't give me much choice).  
"Yes but... What if I don't find anyone?" she asked nervously.  
"Of course you'll find someone. You're a black after all. And if you Really can't find anyone, we can always hook you up with your cousin Sirius."(Ugh. Old Dogface? He's more Andromeda's type. I.e., Loser.)  
"Oh. Wouldn't that be grand?" she smiled with heaped fake enthusiasm.  
"There's a girl." he left the room. Narcissa was left alone with horrendous thoughts of having to marry her cousin. One she had always thought of as a Dog-breathed loser.  
(Yuck. I can't believe that. Couldn't he at least have chosen a better last resort? I mean, Sirius Black? Purrrlease!!!)   
  
    Several days later, Narcissa wearily pranced down to breakfast.  
"Hoggie Letters!!!" Bellatrix shouted bouncing to the breakfast table.  
Bellatrix managed to throw Andromeda's right into her eye. Whereas Bellatrix and Narcissa's landed softly on the table.  
"What books do you need, Bellatrix?" Andromeda asked bitterly rubbing her eye.  
"Who cares?" Bellatrix replied making a grab for some toast.  
"Which books do you need, Sissa?" Andromeda asked. (I despise that nickname)  
"Wait until I've opened it please." Narcissa frowned while opening her letter. Something small, green, silver and shiny fell out the envelope as well as the letters.  
"What is it, Nissa?" Bellatrix squealed attacking the small item. (Who would know she's a year older than me?)  
"I think it's a... Prefect badge." Narcissa gasped looking at one of the letters.  
"I'm a prefect. I tried becoming head girl. But I have no letter announcing it." Andromeda groaned. (Well, It's got to be a popularity contest. How else could she lose so easily?)  
"Shut up, Dromed." Bellatrix said. She was bored now. She had dropped the badge in front of Narcissa.  
"Trixy, Do you think I'll make a good prefect?" Narcissa whispered to Bellatrix.  
"No, But you can give it a shot.... Who's the other Slytherin prefect then?" Bellatrix joked.  
"I don't know yet. I bet it's someone horrible." Narcissa groaned fiddling with the badge.   
  
    "Good morning, Daughters." Costosa glided into the room. (Maybe one day she'll learn our names.)  
"Hello mother." we chorused.  
"Ah, Hogwarts letters. Any news?" Costosa cheered.  
"Nissa's a prefect, but stupid Andromeda didn't get to be head girl!" Bellatrix shouted.  
"Excuse me! You never even made prefect!" Andromeda shouted angrily.  
"Who want's to be a prefect? Can't cause trouble or even have fun." Bellatrix said coolly. Noticing Narcissa's piercing frown she quickly said "Well, Uh.... Just pretend you didn't hear me, Nissa.".  
"If you carry on like that, I could give you detention." Narcissa frowned.  
"Don't, You're sounding like Andro! She threatened me with that every day." Bellatrix groaned wearily.  
"You would if you had sense." Andromeda whined.  
"Well, We're going to Diagon Alley later today." Costosa announced.  
"Yay!" Narcissa, Bellatrix and Andromeda cheered.  
"Go get your coats while I get our father." Costosa instructed (Hm. Maybe she'll learn his name too.) 


	2. Diagon Alley and Dunces

**Material Girl**  
  
Thank you for all the reviews! I have to thank everyone individually. I'm sorry if I skip anyone, but I don't want to be too repetitive. Also, There's so many.  
  
_    **Annala:** I think they're lovely names too! At some point I thought about legally changing my name to Narcissa (don't ask. Lol!). I think Bellatrix is just a sweet name even if it belongs to evil herself, lol! And Andromeda is just quite a different name that you can't help but like.  
  
    **Weasleylover:** Thank you so much for reviewing!!! As I always say in my reviews, I love your fic. J I'll read the new chapter as soon as possible. Also, I'm not sure if I am siding with Bellatrix… Hm… I suppose we'll see!  
  
    **Krissy:** I think there are more mental notes in this chapter. :)  
  
    **Funkylover69:** I have read ootp, but I started writing this before I finished reading it. Narcissa probably wouldn't like him because… Well… I'm not sure. :\ Let's just say she prefers blondes?  
  
    **Anonymous:** I apologise for the bad grammar, etc. I only installed Microsoft word after I uploaded it. I will re-format the first chapter soon though.   
  
    **Peeves:** Thanks for the good points. I can give answers and reasons for both. The title was named after a song that inspired me to write this. The family are not very strict for their own reasons. Charles is strict but he's also soft if you get what I'm saying. Costosa is just… Well…a bit dippy! Andromeda is slightly disliked because she is such good friends with Sirius and she likes muggles. Bellatrix…Ah. I have plans for her. And Narcissa… She's just a strong girl with a mind of her own. Okay. Never mind.  
  
**    Fernie:
** I'll probably add more Nicknames later! We'll see! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**    Leibling:
** I think Nissa's quite a cute nickname too. It's a bit like the nickname of one of my friends, We call her nessy. Lol! Never mind. Also, The typos SHOULD stop. :)  
  
    **Siri's Angel:** The Sirius dissing was in no way intentionally! I really like Sirius so I won't insult him badly. I'm glad you find it funny.   
  
Chapters will now be formatted in Microsoft word!!! That means less typos and Grammar mistakes! *Shock horror*  
  
**Disclaimers: Most of the characters do not belong to me. Thank you.  
  
(Narcissa's Thoughts are in Brackets.)  
  
**
_ Narcissa and her sisters got their coats then slowly put them back as they Remembered the temperature.  
"Are we ready?" their father called as he entered the room. The girls nodded and Picked up their broomsticks (I so need that new Nimbus 1002. My Shooting star has The flying capacity of a muggle.)  
"Remember to fly low and together." he ordered as they exited the door. The Sunshine was bright and hot.  
"Let's go!!!" The all mounted their broomsticks and flew.  
  
    They arrived in a London Alleyway. They crept around and entered a pub called The Leaky Cauldron. The sign had been freshly painted.  
"Hi Mister and missus Black!" a Young boy over the counter called. "And Daughters!" He winked at Bellatrix.  
"Hi Tom!" Bellatrix smiled at him in a flirty fashion. (Ugh. This display is Making me sick.)  
"Come, Bellatrix. We've got a lot to do this morning. We can come back later." Costosa snapped grabbing Bellatrix's arm.  
Charles pushed through and tapped some bricks in the back wall of the pub with a Cane he carried.   
"Come on everyone!" he called gruffly. Narcissa and Andromeda walked over Automatically but Costosa was having trouble dragging Bellatrix.  
  
    "Ah! Smell the air! We're here! Diagon Alley!!!" Charles shouted. He breathed in The air. (Man, Does he have to do that in public? It's embarrassing.)  
The alley was packed with Witches and Wizards. Mostly Hogwarts Students Purchasing supplies for the year ahead.  
"Oh! Father! Look over there! It's the latest Broomstick! I'm sure all the PREFECTS have one!" Narcissa hinted. She put extra emphasise on Prefects.  
"Oh? You became a prefect? We might as well get you one. Want one, Bellatrix?" Charles replied.  
"Sure!!!" Bellatrix replied evilly.  
"Uh! Mummy! She isn't even a prefect! I AM a prefect and I didn't get anything When I became one!!!" Andromeda whined.  
"All right! Charles, Get her one too." Costosa growled.  
Narcissa heard her father angrily mutter something like "Might as well buy Brooms for the entire Quittitch team!" She knew he was being sarcastic though.  
They walked into the Quidditch supplies shop.  
A young sporty looking witch greeted them. "Welcome! Do you need any Assistance?" she asked.  
"Yes, as matter of fact. We would like three of those Nimbus thingies." Charles Grunted (Tut! He knows NOTHING about Quidditch! He was always too snobby to care.)  
Narcissa was at the window stroking the smooth wooden handle of the Nimbus 1001. Bellatrix quickly pulled a twig from the end and started poking Andromeda with it.  
A Few minutes later, Charles and Costosa had filled in the order forms. "Come on You three. Stop fussing over the broom, You'll be getting your own when we get Home." Charles snapped. Beaming, they left the shop.  
  
    They walked along until Charles came across someone he knew from work.  
"AH!!! Draco! How are you?!?!" Charles shouted as he shook the hand of a tall Stern man with long slick blonde hair and a thin pale face.  
"How are you Charles? And Costosa?" he smiled in a way that was friendly for such a stern looking person.  
"Very good. Very Good. Ah! Have you met my daughters? Andromeda, Bellatrix and Our youngest, Narcissa." Charles beamed proudly.  
"Nice to meet you all. This is my son, Lucius!!!" he said signalling towards a Teenage boy with long blonde hair tied back in a bow.  
Narcissa backed away in repulse.  
"Hello Narcissa." he sneered holding out his hand for her to shake.  
"Good morning Lucius." she replied shaking his hand against her will.  
"Oh yes! You two know each other from school, don't you? Marvellous!" Draco sneered.  
"You look beautiful today, Narcissa." Lucius smiled sadistically while kissing her hand. (Creep. Double Creep. Super Creep.)  
"Thank you. Maybe it's something to do with this." she said holding up her prefects badge.  
"Perfect! I was worried that my companion would be someone ghastly!" he jeered.  
"Lucius, What are you talking about?" she asked.  
"Snap!" he sneered while holding up his badge.  
Draco and Charles smiled. Narcissa knew better than to complain.  
"Terrific!" she said with a fake smile.  
"How about we all go to Florean Fortesques for Ice cream? I hear they've got a new flavour, Chocolate and Raspberry with chopped nuts." Charles cheered.  
"Good idea! Lucius and Narcissa can talk about... whatever comes to their minds!" Draco sneered. (Great. Might as well buy my wedding dress now, Shall we?)  
Narcissa threw herself quite dramatically on a dining chair in front of the Ice cream parlour. Lucius sat opposite.  
"It's going to be so much fun, being prefects! We can give detentions freely, boss people around and be best friends!" he smiled maliciously.  
"Go hug a Lethifold." she snorted. (He is so annoying, So Arrogant, So Power mad. It's such a pity that he's so gorgeous as well. Still. He deserves all the aggression I give him.)  
"Hm? Feisty." Lucius sniggered.  
Narcissa chose to completely ignore him. 


	3. Malfoy and Mouthfull

**Material Girl**  
  
_Now, This fic will A) Be spelt decently and B) Be better formatted. Joy for all.   
  
Reviewer thanking!  
  
**    Holly:
** You annoy me enough at school. Leave me alone. : P  
  
**    Weasleylover:
** I don't like Bellatrix in the books because of what she did too…. Well…. We all know whom. Thanks for reviewing again. :)  
  
**    Siri's Angel:
** Well… I wouldn't really say she **hates** Lucius, she just kind of… well… detests his personality. Also, Lucius's father isn't officially called Draco but I just thought it would be… interesting.  
  
**Disclaimers: Most of the characters do not belong to me. Thank you.  
  
(Narcissa's Thoughts are in Brackets.)**_  
  
A while later, the adults had decided it was time to gather their school supplies then go. Narcissa was sure she'd die of boredom if they stayed any longer.  
  
    "Look at that!!!" Lucius gasped as he opened a book in Flourish and Blotts.  
"What is it? A photo of me?" Narcissa snarled angrily.  
"Of course not! It's a book of curses! I'd love to curse someone!" he replied with a dangerous look in his eye.  
"Who? Me?" She snorted.  
"I didn't say I'd love to curse anyone impaticular... Just.... Anyone." he said thoughtfully.  
"It's not common manners to go round randomnly cursing people." she snarled.  
"Don't tempt me." he sneered devilishly.  
Narcissa decided to go back to ignoring him untill they all departed. She said a swift "Goodbye" and that was it.  
  
     "Ah! That was a thoroughly enjoying trip!" Charles shouted cheerily as they returned to their manor. (Personally, I would've rather shove my quill in my eye.)  
"That Lucius boy was nice, Wasn't he, Narcissa?" Costosa chirped. (Nice as toothache.)  
"Ah! Remember that conversation we had this morning, Narcissa?" Charles smiled. (The conversation YOU had this morning.)  
"Oooh! Narcissa has a boyfriend!!!" Bellatrix laughed.  
"No, I don't!" Narcissa snapped indignantly.  
"Then why are you blushing?" Andromeda taunted. (Good question. Why am I blushing?)  
"Quieten down girls. I'll get a house elf to make tea." Costosa said.  
"I'm going to my room." Narcissa groaned. She dragged herself upstairs to her room.  
  
    (Stupid Malfoy. He ruins everything.) She threw herself on her bed and started searching underneath for her sketchpad. She scooped it up and started sketching on a new page. She was sketching a picture of Malfoy in pain. And Lots of it.  
(Maybe I could use this as voodoo? Or maybe that's a little harsh.  
  
     Bellatrix walked into the room.  
"It's Dinner Time, L'il Mrs Malfoy." She smiled evilly.   
"BELLATRIX!!!!!" Narcissa shouted.  
"What did I say? Mrs Malfoy?" Bellatrix sneered.  
"BELLATRIX!!!! YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT!!!" Narcissa screamed holding up her sketchpad.  
"Temper Temper." Bellatrix sighed leaving the room. (Pah. Me? Mrs Malfoy? Again, Would rather poke self in eye with quill.)   
She got up off the bed and slid her sketchpad back underneath. Quite Angrily, She stormed downstairs.   
  
    "Hurry up, Sissa. Your tea will get cold." Costosa shouted as Narcissa entered the grand dining room.  
Narcissa sat down in her seat at the table and started poking at her dinner with her fork.  
"Mother, When do we go back to Hogwarts?" Andromeda asked.  
"In two days I think. You should probably get any homework done soon." Costosa replied.  
"I did **All** of my homework before we left for home." Andromeda said proudly.  
"Ick! Who would want to do homework early? That's like catching the snitch before the game starts!" Bellatrix snorted.  
"You aren't even the seeker. You're only a beater." Narcissa chuckled.  



	4. Female and Feline

**Material Girl**  
  
_ Reviewer thanking!  
  
**    Mrs Norton(Spunkz):
** Lol! Um, Okay. :) I didn't actually base Charles on anyone. :\ Although I for some reason imagined him to look like this picture of Winston Churchill in a Horrible History book. Lol!  
  
**    Shannon:
** I'm glad you like it. :) I'll hopefully be writing more often.  
  
**    BellethePhilosopher'sCookie: 
**I like that bit too! I don't know what my natural fascination is with characters wanting to poke themselves in the eye!  
  
**    Kotoko:
** I'm glad you like it! I will try to write quicker, But thankfully, My summer holidays have started!!! PARTAY!!!  
  
**Disclaimers: Most of the characters do not belong to me. Thank you.  
  
(Narcissa's Thoughts are in Brackets.)**_  
  
The rest of the holidays leaked past slowly. There was a lot more talk of males, such as Lucius Malfoy, than Narcissa would have liked. Her only escape was locking herself in her room. Her room was a large room, painted an odd mix of purple and Green. In the center of the room was a four poster bed, with expensive purple sheets. No one else would go in her room except the house elves and the pristine white cat, Angel.  
  
    It was the last night before they set off for Hogwarts. Narcissa decided to pack her bags the muggle way so she had an excuse to lock herself up. Angel was sitting on Narcissa's bed and staring at her.  
    "What's your problem, cat?" Narcissa smiled scooping up Angel. "You're coming to Hogwarts with me. We'll rule the school." Angel purred in response.  
At that moment of time, Bellatrix decided to burst in.  
"Quit talking to yourself, Nissa!" she jeered.  
"I'm not. I'm talking to the cat." Narcissa scowled indignantly.  
"That makes you weirder." Bellatrix smiled jumping on the bed.  
"I don't remember letting you in here." Narcissa growled.  
"Yeah, Well, I'm older than you. Age overule."  
"Are you here for a reason?" Narcissa let the cat jump down onto the floor.  
"Mostly to stop you talking to yourself. Also, To ask you if you feel like scaring house elves?" Bellatrix was casually throwing a pillow across the room.  
"Why would I want to scare the house elves?" Narcissa scowled.  
"For fun. You just hide in the shadows, put on deep voices and threaten them. It's hilarious." Bellatrix smiled.  
"That's awfull!" Narcissa shrieked.  
"Well, It beats packing!" Bellatrix's usuall gleefull smile faded. She jumped off the bed and stormed out. (Well, It got her out of here atleast.)  
  
    (I haven't seen her that mad since Andromeda became prefect. Something's up.) Narcissa started gathering her school books when she had a sudden thought (Sirius starts at Hogwarts. Oh well. Atleast I can call him names like Firstie.) Narcissa never actually hated her little cousin, she just found him terribley annoying and troublesome. But atleast now, she'd have more superiority over him, Especially if he was in Slytherin, which they were certain he would be.  
  
    Narcissa shook out of thought and finished packing.  
"NARCISSA!!!! IT'S TIME FOR BED!!!!!" she heard Andromeda shout.  
(Sometimes, I feel as though she's more of a parental figure than Costosa.) She rolled her eyes and slid into her bed. Angel curled up around her head. (Great. I can **Really** get to sleep with a cat on my head.) She gently lifted the cat and put her onto the bedside table.  
"Hogwarts tommorow. That'll be fun. You can stop me sleeping there." she smiled tapping the cat on the nose.  
The cat looked at her unimpressed. Then ran off to Bellatrix's room or somewhere. (Stupid cat. OH well. No problem.)  
Sleep seemed difficult with the several times that Bellatrix came in to chat about going back to Hogwarts and the regular visits from Andromeda complaining about the noise. Not to mention the cluttering noises of the house elves riding down the banister. And her parents snores. Basically, Sleep seemed unachievable.  
(Hm. Maybe if I try to remember as many potions ingrediants and thier uses as I can, I may fall asleep. I usually do during Professor Malamours lessons.) 


	5. Sirius and Severus

**Material Girl**

_Disclaimers: Most of the characters do not belong to me. Thank you. _

Reviewers!  
    **Liebling:** I'm glad you like it. J There'll be plenty of Lucius to come!

    **Siri's Angel:** I can't remember why I chose the name Angel! I know I had a reason though. :S It doesn't actually say anything about Narcissa being older in the books but I had a rather cute idea, which will appear in this chapter! It's sort of difficult. I've sculpted her a personality, I've got ideas for future chapters, but it's harder to write current ones if you get what I mean? Also, She doesn't exactly turn evil. I'm not saying that no one will though. (Narcissa's Thoughts are in Brackets.) 

"Wake up girls!!!! Hurry up!!!" Charles called from downstairs. (Gr. Do I have to?)   
Bellatrix was already in uniform. Only for the soul purpose of having a reason to annoy everyone.   
"Good morning, Young Narcissa!" Bellatrix cooed. She had been standing at the door sneakily.  
"What's your problem?" Narcissa asked her suspiciously.  
"Nothing." Bellatrix teased.  
"Whatever, I'm just going to ignore you or something." Narcissa dislodged her face from her pillow.  
"Have it your way. Just don't say I didn't warn you about the horned slug on the floor." Bellatrix teased bouncing out the room.  
"HEY! Wait a minute! What Horned Slug…" She paused as she stepped on something incredibly slimy.  
"TOLD YOU!!!!!" Bellatrix yelled from Andromeda's room (No doubt she's about to try that trick on Andromeda now.)

    Narcissa quickly put her Hogwarts uniform on. She put a Muggle looking jacket on top so she didn't look suspicious at the station.  
(Today is going to be interesting. Even if Lucius will be breathing down my neck all the time. Great. That reminded me. Lucius. Can't stand him.)  
"Girls, Are you ready now!?!" Costosa called.  
"COMING!!!!" Narcissa and Bellatrix called.  
"I'LL BE A MINUTE!!!! I NEED TO GET THE SLUG GUTS OUT THE CARPET!!!!" Andromeda called.  
(Slug _guts_? That's just gross. I even feel Sorry for Andro.)  
"ALLRIGHT, BUT HURRY UP!!!" Costosa called back. (That woman has no sympathy. Or intelligence.)

    "Come on. We're nearly there. Stop complaining." Charles shouted as they got near the station.   
"Doo-doo-doo…. Um… Aha! Here's the wall!" Costosa announced.  
"Don't shout it for all the muggles to hear, Dear." Charles said quietly patting her arm.  
"You first Narcissa dear. You have to go to one of the carriages at the front for the Prefects meeting." Costosa said quietly.  
Narcissa lined her trolley up to the wall, closed her eyes and ran through.   
The first thing she saw on the other side was purple smoke emerging from the Grand Red Train, The Hogwarts Express. She left her trolley with a Baggage attendant and carried Angel's Carry case onto the train. 

    As she entered the carriage something grabbed her from behind.  
"AH!!!" She screamed.   
"Now really, if you're scared of that, I don't know how you'll fare dealing with being a Prefect." She turned round half expecting to see Bellatrix, but instead she saw the one person she didn't want to see.   
"Lucius Malfoy." She groaned.  
"Remember that name. You'll be surrounding it in Love hearts on your potions homework later." He smiled.  
    Narcissa rolled her eyes and sat down and awaited the prefect discussion.

Eventually, Albus Dumbledore came in. "Thank you all for coming. As Prefects, You are going to have to show the ropes to our first years and stamp out any Rash behaviour! After the feast you shall lead your house members to the common rooms. Now, You can all go now." He announced.

    "That was awfully quick." Narcissa said quietly as they left the carriage.  
"That's because that man is a fool." Lucius replied.   
"You don't have much faith in people, do you?" Narcissa frowned.   
"I have my reasons. Now, Find us a carriage, woman." Lucius said coldly.   
Narcissa sighed indignantly and looked around for an empty carriage. 

    She found one and they sat down.  
"So, Narcissa, How were your holidays?" Lucius asked coldly.   
"Fine." She replied bitterly.  
"Hello?" Two boys appeared in the doorway of the carriage. They both had long black hair. One had a crooked nose and the other was quite handsome for his age. They were both first years.  
"We can't find any seats, Can we come in?" the handsome one asked.  
"Ah! Come in Sirius!" Narcissa smiled.   
"Thanks!" Sirius smiled jumping onto the seat opposite Narcissa.  
"Thank you." The other boy muttered shyly, sitting down opposite Lucius.  
"You're Severus Snape right?" Narcissa asked the shy boy.   
"Yes." He answered quickly.   
"Sirius has told me all about you! Nice to meet you!" she smiled, Offering her hand to shake.   
Severus just stayed where he was.  
"Oh. You're shy. That's okay. I'm sure that'll go once you and your friend are in Slytherin!" she comforted him.  
Severus attempted a smile. "Anyway, I'm Narcissa Black, Sirius's Cousin. And this is Lucius Malfoy; He's my fellow Slytherin Prefect. (More like he's an arrogant loser.)" She introduced.  
"Malfoy? My family know you." Severus piped up.   
"Oh yes… The Snapes. Old Family Friends." Lucius drawled in a bored manner.   
"There we go, Base conversation! You two can talk!" Narcissa smiled.  
"Does that mean I have to talk to you?" Sirius grumbled.  
"Be quiet Dog Breath." Narcissa fake smiled. 

     (Man, I'm bored. I have to find Violet. She probably has some good gossip.)  
"Narcissa, You seem distant. Anything to say?" Lucius asked.  
"Um, No, I'm just… tired." Narcissa lied.  
"Why don't you go to sleep then?" he sneered. (Aha. Aha. And He thinks I can sleep while his arrogance fills the carriage? Uh, No!)  
"I'm going to look for someone." She growled picking up Angels Carry case and leaving the carriage.  
A few carriage cases down she found her friend. Violet had shoulder length brown hair, Green eyes and thin wired glasses.  
"Hi Nissa!! I saved you a seat, Even though it didn't seem like you were coming!" Violet chuckled.  
"Sorry, Prefect stuff." Narcissa rolled her eyes.  
"OOH!!! There's something you never told me! God, My Nissa a Prefect! You have power now!" Violet's eyes widened in awe. (She's gonna gossip about this.) "It's not that great. I need to help firsties and yell at anyone who does anything wrong." She groaned.  
"You can give detentions!!! Think about that!!!" Violet was bubbling with excitement.  
"Yes, And look like an ogre."  


    Eventually the train came to a stop. Narcissa had to take the boats with the first years.  
Everyone entered the grand castle and the sorting ceremony began.  
Mcgonagall, The Transfiguration Professor was at the front holding the sorting hat.  
She called a few names and those children were placed in their houses.  
(Sirius is next, He's sure to be in Slytherin. If not, He'll be hated more than Andro.)  
"Black, Sirius!!" she called.  
Sirius strutted proudly up to the stage. He sat on the stool and had the sorting hat put on his head.  
"Hm…. Another Black, They are always in Slytherin…. BUT…. You are not Slytherin quality. You are brave and courageous. There's only one place for you…. GRYFINDOR!!!!!" The hat announced. Sirius looked shocked. Narcissa was definitely shocked. She glanced at Severus and he was close to tears. (Oh yeah, His family have also been a Slytherin lot.) Lucius was just sniggering.  
Sirius jumped slowly off the stool and walked over to the Gryfindor table.  
Later it was Severus's turn to be sorted.  
He shuffled up to the stool, Sat down and awaited the hat to be placed on his head.  
"Ah. Another Snape. Slytherin Blood, see? You are definitely Slytherin!!!" the hat announced. Mcgonagall took the hat off him. He ran to the Slytherin table. He sat next to Narcissa and she noticed tears streaming down his face. Him and Sirius were obviously very close friends. (Poor kid. It's hard losing friends to the house of Gryfindor... I've never had any, but still, It's probably hard anyway.)  
She put her arm around his shoulder to calm him down. 


	6. Slytherin and Sobbing

**Material Girl**

_Disclaimers: Most of the characters do not belong to me. Thank you. _

Merf. No reviews. Oh well. I'll live. Also, There won't be any new chapters untill Friday or later.  
(Narcissa's thoughts are in brackets)

The Grand feast soon started and not long after that ended. Narcissa observed how little her poor new friend, Severus, had been eating. While leaving the hall she decided to talk to Lucius about it.  
    "He's not eating." She said.  
"Who's not?" Lucius asked thickly rising from his chair.  
"Severus. He was crying his eyes out when he was declared Slytherin!" she whispered.  
"Disturbed child." He said half-ignoring her.  
"Lucius, Do you have any heart?" she asked.  
Lucius ignored her and decided to boss first years about. "Hey!!! Slytherins follow me!!!" (He has NO consideration for anyone.)  
She rolled her eyes and started looking for Severus. (Where is he?) Scanning the great hall she couldn't see him. Worriedly she slipped away from Lucius and started searching more.

    "Severus? Where are you? Severus Snape?" she called. She heard footsteps nearing. "Severus?"  
"Narcissa Black? What are you doing away from the Slytherins? They need to be taken to their Common room." It was Professor Dumbledore. He looked stern.  
"Professor, I'm looking for a lost first year." Narcissa replied confidently.  
"Hm. Very well then. Find them and take them straight to the Slytherin Common room." He said thoughtfully.  
"Thank you professor." She thanked, walking off to look for Severus.

    "Severus… Oh Severus! I've got candy (I don't, But you need to lie to get kids attention.) Where are yoooooouuuu?" she called. (Great. Made a new little firstie friend, Lost him.)  
Eventually she heard a light sniffing sound nearby.  
"Severus?" she called.   
"Who's there?" a choked voice sobbed. (That's the kiddo.)  
"It's me. Narcissa Black. I've been looking for you." She cooed softly.  
"Oh." He emerged from under a gargoyle. (Okay, Personally, I wouldn't hide under a gargoyle, but it was his choice.)  
"Want to tell me what's up?" she smiled putting her arm around him.  
"Sirius has always been my best friend. We met at the park once when we were really little. Some big kids were threatening to curse me, that's when Sirius came. He told me to ignore them, while he told them to beat it. But now… We can't be friends anymore…" he sniffled.  
"Why not?" Narcissa asked sympathetically.  
"Slytherins aren't allowed to be friends with Gryfindors. My father told me that before… Never mind." He mumbled sadly.  
"Is that all that's troubling you? You can tell me." She asked as they started walking.  
"My parent's. Mother said something, something about buying me a going away present, but father didn't like it. He shouted at her, then he hit her… He threatened to curse her. I don't know if he did, because Sirius came and we went to the station together." He burst out crying.  
Narcissa searched in her pockets for a tissue. She found one, knelt down and started mopping his eyes. "You've been through a lot today haven't you? Poor poppet."  
"Narcissa. You are a prefect. Not an agony aunt." A voice called from behind. (Ooh. I wonder who that could be. Note my sarcasm.)  
"Lucius!!! We are supposed to make the first years feel safe and happy." she shouted angrily.  
"Yes, But that doesn't mean we play Nanny for them." Luciu drawled.  
"Get lost. You're supposed to be in the common room." Narcissa hissed.  
"Hm. If that's what you wish." he shook his head slowly then slinked off.  
"Do you like him?" Severus squeaked when Lucius was out of sight.  
"HA!!! No way." Narcissa laughed indignantly.  
"oh. Sorry. I guess I'm losing everyone today aren't I?" he lowered his head sadly.  
"Come on. Chin up. You're at Hogwarts. One big... Happy place!!!" she smiled, "Gonna cheer up?"  
"Okay." he nodded as they walked to the common room. 


	7. Glee and Girlfriends

**Material Girl**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed or emailed! I'm sorry I took so long with this chapter! It's been almost a year, I think. :p I will try to write more! I hope this chapter's okay for now.**

**_Disclaimers: Most of the characters do not belong to me. Thank you.   
  
(Narcissa's Thoughts are in Brackets.)_**

The rest of the night went fairly peacefully. Except at around midnight when Severus had a kind of accident, (I feel so sorry for him. All the stress is probably giving him nightmares. Nasty nightmares.)  
It was now seven O'clock. Narcissa was sitting reading in the common room. Malfoy strode in smirking. (What havoc has he wrecked now?)   
"Good morning, Black. How's Betsy Wetsey?" he smirked.  
"Lucius, If you had any sympathy in that black withered heart of yours..." Narcissa growled.  
"Ooh. I'm terrified." he said with quick sarcasm.  
Narcissa merely scowled at him. (Speaking to him is like speaking to an overtalkative bull.)  
"Whatever. I don't need to help you run your little nursery." he growled strutting off towards the door. He opened it to leave.  
"I'll leave you to your stupid little firstie friends." he sneered. Narcissa threw her book at him, but he had closed the door in time. (He is SO infuriating!!!)

She folded her arms and just rested on the couch. (Stupid Loser. What makes him so great anyway? Well... He is gorgeous. But Looks are fleeting. It's what's inside that counts.)  
As she was thinking, Severus slowly sneaked out if his dormitory.  
"Where are you going?" she turned around and asked him.  
"I was hoping you wouldn't see me." He squeaked.  
"Yes dear, But it's a little difficult not to notice the moving door or my young tall friend. Sit down." she smiled waving her hand to the seat next to her. He reluctantly sat down. When he was sat down he sat bolt upright.  
"Are you okay?" Narcissa asked worriedly.  
"I'm fine." he mumbled.  
"Come on. Tell me." she cooed putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"It's what I told you yesterday. You do remember, don't you?" he mumbled.  
"I remember. Go on."  
"Well... I think he might've done something. I think he's done something to hurt mother." he sniffed.  
"Ohhh. Oh dear. I'm sure he wouldn't. I haven't met him myself, But I'm sure not. They were just having a silly little fight. That's all." she smiled.  
"Do your parents ever fight?" he sniffed.  
"Um... Not really. He's too proud and she's too dim-witted. But, Most normal couples do fight. Everything'll be fine." She told him.   
"Oh... Like you and Lucius Malfoy, You two fight." he smiled innocently.  
"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!!!!" She shouted. Severus looked at her shocked and tearfull. (Enough with the puppy eyes) "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I just can't stand his arrogance. He's a terrible pig." she said slowly, breathing heavily.  
"I'm sorry I said it. I don't mean to upset you. I don't mean to upset anyone." Severus sniffed.  
"Let's just stop being sorry. Okay? Where were you going anyway?" Narcissa smiled calmly.  
"I was going to see Sirius." he chuckled slightly.  
"You wouldn't be able to get in the Gryfindor tower!" she smiled softly.  
"I know, But I could knock, He'd come out and everything would be better again. He's the coolest person in the world." he smiled. (Oh, What am I then? Scotch mist?)  
"Ah... Yes. He's my cousin. Amusing young fellow... I guess." she said trying to be enthusiastic.  
"I know. He told me that once. He said your father was trying to pair the two of you up." he chuckled. (Oh. Now he's happy?)  
"Yes... Sirius was the back-up for incase I couldn't find anyone else." she growled.  
"Oh. I'm sure you'll find someone. You're quite pretty." he blushed slightly.(Finally, Some compliments.)  
"Thank you very much. Now, You go open the curtains in your dorm and then everyone can go to the Great Hall for breakfast." she smiled.  
Severus nodded.  
"Good... Good." Narcissa mumbled walking into the girls dormitory.

The rest of the day went by quite peacefully until just after Lunchtime(when Lucius couldn't resist ruining people's lives anymore.)  
"I think it's sad that the little greasy haired twit still wants to hang around with Gryfindors!" he was sneering to some of his cronies.  
"You're supposed to be a prefect! Not a bully!" she shouted at him, folding her arms and standing in his way.   
"Why, Narcissa! I'm not being a bully! I'm merely showing them what people in the real world are like." he sneered at her.  
"Not all people in the real world are pigs, Malfoy!" she warned, storming away. (I HATE him! I HATE him!)  
"Hey, NISSA!!!" I heard Bellatrix shout. She pushed through a bunch of disgruntled second years and stood infront of me. "Having trouble with the future husband?" she asked.  
"Shut up, Bella." Narcissa hissed.  
"Oooooooooh! Touchy, aren't we, Mrs Malfoy?" she howled.  
"Stop it, Or I'll write you out a detention." she growled.  
"Oh, God! You're sounding more and more like Andro every day! That sucks!!!" Bellatrix moaned. She then started to walk away.  
"Well, Atleast one of us knows how to act our age." she growled.  
"Narcissa." Bellatrix started, leaning closer to her malevolantly. "You may be a perfect prefect, But I WILL duff you up!" she pushed her aside then strutted away to her Divination Lesson.

By this point in the day, Narcissa had almost completely given up on the human race. She spent the afternoon silently doing more work than she usually would. There was no conversation or mucking about with friends to distract her. Until Lucius Malfoy started pestering her again.  
"I heard we'll be making love potions soon." he drawled, leaning on her potions notes.  
"Oh, will we now? I was under the impression that they were illegal." she said, casually trying to ignore him. "Do you mind? You're leaning on my potions notes."  
"You really like your potions notes, don't you? What would you do if I, say... dropped them on one of those candles?" he sneered maliciously, grabbing the pieces of paper.  
"You wouldn't dare!" she hissed (Those notes are important!!!)  
"Wouldn't I?" he sniggered waving the notes over the candles.  
"Give them back, Malfoy!!!" she shouted.   
"Oh, I will... If..." he said, pretending to be thoughtfull.  
"You'll give them back if?!?!" she asked angrily.  
"I won't burn them if you... agree to be my girlfriend." he said with his lip curling gleefully.  
Narcissa stood up in disgust. She leant close to him. "I'd rather see them burn!"  
"Oh, I couldn't do that! You worked so hard on them! You have no other choice!" he smiled. (He's plainly having the time of his life here.)  
"I suppose I don't. Fine. But don't expect me to stop hating you." she growled fiercely. (This is lowest I've ever gone. I hate him, I hate myself.)  
"Oh, Narcissa... Before long, you'll be wondering how you ever did without me." he sneered, more gleefull than ever.


	8. Hell and Heaven

**Material Girl**

****

> **_Acontiae Malfoy: Thank you for reviewing! :D I will hopefully carry on writing! I have ideas for a sequel already, so yay! :)_**

**__**   
  
**Disclaimers: Most of the characters do not belong to me. Thank you.   
  
(Narcissa's Thoughts are in Brackets.)**

Narcissa was now sure that things couldn't get any worse.  
But of course, she was wrong and things got worse throughout the course of the week. Violet found out the news and soon the whole school knew that Narcissa Black was now going out with Lucius Malfoy. To make matters even _worse_, Bellatrix was becoming moody and sometimes even quiet! Andromeda saw this a god send.  
"Well, I hope she stays like this." she told Narcissa at breakfast that Saturday.  
"I'm worried though. She's gone from Joker to you in such a short time. It's not healthy." Narcissa pointed out.  
"I'm not like that." she whined.  
"Yeah. I guess so. She does her homework AFTER it's been set." she stated. Lucius appeared behind her. "Morning, Malfoy." she hissed.  
"Good morning, my sweet." he said, lip curling. "You know, we've spent so little time together since we've been an item."  
"Yeah, I see what you mean. Maybe we should _Break up._" she snarled.  
"You don't see what I mean at all. Today's a Hogsmeade trip and I want _you_ to walk around with me and my friends." he tutted.  
"And if I object?"  
"Fine, You can bring one of your friends along too!" he rolled his eyes.  
"I hate you." Narcissa growled.  
"So you've said many times before. And as _I've_ said many times before, I'll change all that." he sighed with an air of self-importance.

Narcissa shuffled angrily along the streets of Hogsmeade. Lucius had forced her into linking arms with him. (I am in official hell.) Violet was flirting with Lucius's oafish friends, Crabbe and Goyle.  
"You look cold, Would you like me to hold you closer?" Lucius asked in a smarmy way.  
"No. Infact, I'm too warm." she muttered pulling his arm away from her. (Why won't he leave me alone?)

"Tut tut tut." he drawled.  
"What? What is your problem now?" she yelled.  
"You're not being a very good girlfriend." he said pretending to be upset.  
"DUMP ME THEN!!! WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?!?!" she shouted, stamping her feet and waving her arms. (HE. IS. SO. INFURIATING!!!)  
"Tut. Back to what we were talking about earlier." he shook his head.  
"Fine. What were we talking about earlier?" she whispered, Trembling with fury.  
"I'll change all of that." he whispered sharply before pushing her against a nearby building wall and put his mouth tightly against hers. Narcissa had kissed other boys before... but never felt anything like she did now. (I'll give him this... he know's all the right moves...)  
Lucius really knew what he was doing. He brushed his hands through her hair, down her neck and around her shoulders. She became mesmerised by every one of his movements. His kiss varied in pressure. (He had to be _right_... he had to change _everything_...) She untied Lucius's hair ribbon and stroked his silky blonde hair. She knew she'd deny it later, but she was in heaven.

Violet, Crabbe and Goyle watched them in amazement... until...  
"Mr Malfoy! Miss Black! Cease that at once!" someone ordered in a thick scottish accent. Professor McGonagall appeared, arms folded, Foot tapping on the floor.  
Reluctantly, They slowly parted and reorganised thier robes and hair.  
"I hope not to see any more displays like that." she said firmly pointing a threatening finger at them. "For now, I shall take five points from Slytherin. If I see anything like this from you two again, I shall give you both detention." She then left to find more students to yell at.  
"All right... you changed all that." Narcissa whispered in Lucius's ear, she was shivering. "You changed everything."  
"Of course, My love. I'm always right." he smiled. 


	9. Bellatrix and Betrayal

**Material Girl**  
  
**Disclaimers: Most of the characters do not belong to me. Thank you.   
  
(Narcissa's Thoughts are in Brackets.)**

The next few months flew by like a dream for Narcissa. Whenever Lucius's smugness or big-headedness got on her nerves he'd kiss her and everything would feel alright again. There were occasions where even a look would send shivers down her spine.

But eventually, it seemed that no amount of romance could distract Narcissa from Bellatrix's odd behaviour. She'd become bitter and even more sarcastic. Her usual playful sense of humour diminished into a cruel occasionally sadistic one. Above all, she had become what no one would've ever thought or hoped: Quiet. Narcissa just _had_ to find out what was wrong.  
"Hey, Andro?" she said, approaching Andromeda in the Slytherin Common Room. It was about 11 O' Clock at night a few days before the christmas holidays were due to start.  
"You, Narcissa Perenelle Black, should be in bed!" Andromeda warned in a friendly way. She raised her Lumos-lit wand. "Even if you are a prefect! It's not your duty tonight!"  
"I know, Andro, Have you seen Trixy anywhere? I'm worried about her." she asked, folding her arms.  
"I haven't seen her for a while. She went in the bathroom about an hour ago and she hasn't come out." she replied, obviously not too bothered.  
"Do you think she might've been sick or something?" she asked, starting to worry even more. "Have you heard her?"  
"Nope. I haven't heard a splutter. Sorry." (She isn't sorry, but I suppose it wouldn't matter even if she was.)  
"Alright. I'm going to go look for her." she said. "Night." Without waiting for permission, she made her way to the bathroom just outside the Slytherin common room entrance.

The first thing she noticed as she entered the bathroom was an entoxicating smell (That is repulsive!!!). It seemed to be leaking from a sink filled with a strange green liquid (What is _that_?). Standing next to the sink was Bellatrix. She was holding her wand in one hand and a pair of scissors in the other.  
"Bellatrix!!!" Narcissa shouted in shock. "What are you doing?!?!"  
Bellatrix glanced at her then turned back to the sink.  
"Trixy..." Narcissa started trying to reason with her.  
"Stop calling me that! I'm not a widdle baby like poor widdle Sissa!" she hissed. She put her wand down in the green liquid and it started stirring. She held the scissors up to about her shoulders.  
"Trix... Bellatrix! What are you doing?" she begged.  
Without replying, in a few quick movements, Bellatrix had cut her own hair. What used to be long silky locks was now shoulder length and jagged.  
"Bella... Your hair..." Narcissa gasped, she had adored her older sisters hair.  
"Yes, Now get lost so I can dye it!" she sneered, pointing to the rippling brown liquid.  
"Mum will be angry." she stammered. (Like that's going to stop her! Oh! It's worth a shot!)  
"Aw! Widdle Sissa thinks I care! How sweet!" she taunted.  
"_Why_ are you being like this?!?! Is it because I'm a prefect and you're not? Is it because I have a boyfriend and you don't? Why?!?!" Narcissa shouted.  
"I don't _care_ that you've got yourself a snotty job! I don't _care_ that you've got yourself a snotty boyfriend! I just don't _care_!" she smirked. "Now, Get out of my face!" she pushed Narcissa out the door and kicked her so she tripped up.

Tears pricked in Narcissa's eyes (What has happened to her? Why is she likes this?). She picked herself up and dragged herself back to the common room.  
"Liquorice Wand." she muttered the password to the stone wall entrance. It opened and she burst into the common room.  
"What happened?!?!" Andromeda asked, looking from Narcissa's face to her knees. Narcissa looked down to see that her tights had torn and her knees were bleeding.  
"She's gone insane!" she said, bursting into tears. Andromeda hugged her.  
"I knew she'd be the first one." she said, attempting to be comforting. "She never was normal."  
"She's a completely different person. She's not even a person anymore, She's a monster!" she cried on Andromeda's shoulder.

The pair silenced as the common room door opened loudly. In the doorway stood a total stranger. A girl with jagged shoulder-length brown hair stood there.  
"BELLATRIX!!!!" Andromeda shouted after and before a few seconds of opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish. She was mortified.  
"Oh, I suppose you two are going to bang me in detention, aren't you?" Bellatrix sneered. "Adorable widdle prefects!" (Somehow, I think Andromeda is becoming my favorite sister.)  
"Get. To. Bed. NOW." Andromeda gasped heavily and angrily.  
Bellatrix laughed then finally did as she was told.  
When she was well and truely out the room, Andromeda piped up. "She definitely _has_ gone insane..."

Neither of them talked to Bellatrix. Lucius seemed sympathetic.  
"It's always so hard when people change." he said about two days later. He and Narcissa were sat on a stone bench in the Castle courtyard. There was a thick blanket of snow lying on the ground.  
"You sound like you speak from experience. Well?" she asked quietly.  
"Not really. But it's true, nonetheless." he drawled. He looked down at his watch. "Oh! I've got to go do something. I'll see you later, love." he kissed her forehead then left without any further explanation. (Everyone's gone so weird. I'd talk to Violet, but she'd probably tell everyone else about my problems. Andromeda will help. She's probably in the common room doing homework.)

She made her way to the common room. She couldn't see Andromeda anywhere but she _could_ see two people spread out on a couch kissing. One with Brown hair and one with long blonde hair.  
It was Lucius and Bellatrix. Neither one of them seemed like they were being forced into kissing.  
"LUCIUS!!!" Narcissa shouted. "HOW COULD YOU?!?!?"  
"Narcissa, it's not what it looks like." Lucius said breaking off the kiss slightly.  
"Oh, so that's not my sister you're kissing?" she howled, bursting into more tears than she had several nights ago.   
She turned to make a dash to the door. Lucius tried getting up to stop her but Bellatrix pinned him down.   
"Stop being mushy, big boy!" she laughed mischieviously.  
"YOU BETRAYED ME! YOU BOTH BETRAYED ME!!!!" Narcissa screamed, running to the dormitory. 


	10. Lying and Lysandra

**Material Girl**

**tigercub15: **I'm glad you enjoy my fanfiction. :D Here's the new chapter. Also, I've already started planning a sequel and a website! :)

**BootstrapBoula:** Bellatrix is finally growing up into what she is in the Book. :P Thanks for commenting and sympathising with Narcissa. n.n  
**Disclaimers: Most of the characters do not belong to me. Thank you.   
  
_(Narcissa's Thoughts are in Brackets.)_**

Narcissa's head was in a furious blur until she found herself waiting at Platform Nine and Three Quarters with her sisters. Thier parents Charles and Costosa eventually arrived to greet them.  
"Girls!!!" Charles announced as he spotted them. He took Costosa's arm and they came over to the girls.  
The pair suddenly went silent. They stared at Bellatrix.  
"Bellatrix Persephone Black! What have you done to your _hair_?!" Costosa gasped. (She remembered her whole name!!! She's angry!)  
"I cut it, I died it." Bellatrix replied coolly.  
"It looks lovely..." Charles said, obviously lying. "Why _did_ you do it?"  
She shrugged. "It's more subtle."  
"Hm... well... Narcissa! We have a real treat for you!" Costosa said clapping.  
Narcissa chose to stay silent and see what she had to say.  
"The Malfoy's will be staying with us over Christmas! Isn't that grand?!?!" she smiled.  
Andromeda put a comforting hand on Narcissa's shoulder. Bellatrix gave a smug grin then laughed.  
"Well... we should go home. I want to see how the House elves have decorated the house." Charles said gruffly. He then muttered something while waving his wand and they were apparated home.

The Manor glistened as they approached. Snow was draped over the Roof and the garden. The Front door opened and a house elf stood there welcoming. He had a holly leaf perched on his ear.  
"Perkin's Welcomes you back, Sir and Madams!" he shouted.  
"Good day, Perkins." Charles grunted, walking past into the manor.  
Costosa, Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa followed.  
The interior of the house was filled with sparkling decorations, Glittery trees and shining fairies flittering around. (I know the house elves like decorating but this is beyond ridiculous.)  
"I'm going to my room." Narcissa announced gloomily. (I'd rather avoid all festivities completely.)  
"Oh no you don't! We need to plan everything for when the Malfoy's arrive tomorrow!" Charles intervened.  
"Yeah, Sissa! You've got to be perfect for your lover boy!" Bellatrix cooed flicking Narcissa's nose.  
"Stop it, Bellatrix." Andromeda hissed.  
"All of you stop it! You're acting like children!" Costosa scolded. Narcissa sneaked up to her room while Costosa was shouting.

"THE MALFOYS IS AT THE DOOR!" Perkins the house elf called. Narcissa watched the front door from the staircase.  
"Well?!?! Open the door then!" Charles ordered.  
"Yes, Master! Perkins shall open the door!" he said, saluting. He then tripped up, got up again and ran to the front door.

Draco and Lucius Malfoy stood in the doorway. Draco fiercely gave Perkins thier luggage then strode in.  
"Draco! It's brilliant to see you!" Charles cheered.  
"Grand!" Draco sneered. "Ah, Costosa!" he kissed Costosa's hand.  
"Oh my!" she giggled. "Oh, Lucius, Narcissa's over there!" she pointed in Narcissa's general direction.  
Lucius wondered over to Narcissa with a bunch of Red roses in his arms.  
"These are for you, Narcissa." he said. He held them out to her.  
"I guessed that." she said coldly, turning away and folding her arms.  
"Narcissa. Forgive me." he begged.  
"Lucius. No." she snarled.  
"Lovers Quarrel!" Bellatrix smirked.  
"Because of you, You betraying cow!!!" Narcissa shouted leaping out to hit her, Andromeda held her back. Charles, Costosa and Draco started staring.  
"Nissa, Stop it." Andromeda whispered softly.  
"What is going on?" Costosa asked.  
"Bellatrix and Lucius kissed." Andromeda explained bluntly.  
"We _were_ together. Lucius and I." Narcissa added.  
"Bellatrix!!!" Charles and Costosa shouted.  
"Lucius!!!" Draco shouted. He then became deviously calm. "Both of you apologise and explain to dear sweet Narcissa." he drawled casually.  
"Sorry, Sissa." Bellatrix grunted.  
"It was an accident, Narcissa." Lucius tried to explain. "We're in this same... club... and it just... happened." (I have no choice. They'll all beat me down until they get what they want.)  
"I forgive you, Lucius." Narcissa sighed, finally accepting the roses. (I hope you know that I'm lying for them, Malfoy!)  
"Fabulous! I'll give you a tour of the house!" Charles cheered.

Narcissa managed to hide herself in her room while her father gave the tour.  
There was a soft knock at the door.  
"Come in." she said reluctantly but softly. She was sitting on her bed stroking Angel the cat.  
Lucius stood in the door way, smirking slightly.  
"Oh. You. I suppose you've been with Bellatrix." she hissed, bitterly.  
"No, I haven't." his smirk disappeared. He sat down next to her.  
"What do you want?" she asked moving away from him.  
"Narcissa, I've apologised!!! You're just being ridiculous!!!" he shouted.  
"It's not something easy to forgive." she sniffed.  
"You want to talk to _me_ about forgiving?!?! I was forced to forgive my father after he murdered my mother in front of my eyes! Bet you didn't know that did you?" he hissed.  
"Lucius, I didn't know... Do you want to talk about it?" she asked sympathetically.  
He made sure that the door was closed tight then he sat back down.  
"It was Christmas day last year. My mother, Lysandra... she was just talking to me. You were mentioned atleast once or twice. Anyway, We were just talking but my father, Draco... he was mad at her for a really stupid reason, I think she'd been helping the house elves do the housework. He shouted at her, She didn't want to start a fight so she stayed silent and in the end he killed her. One quick Avada Kedavra curse and I was left alone with my mothers corpse." he explained sadly.  
"Oh..." she sighed.  
"Will you lay off now?" he snarled.  
"Okay." she sniffed. "I'm sorry." she hugged him.  
"Thank you." he said. He shrugged her off. "I'm going to my room. Merry Christmas." he left.  
She watched him leave sadly. She felt a pang of guilt inside. (Maybe I _was_ too harsh on him.)


	11. Guests and Greece

**Material Girl**

**Lady Zymergy: **House elves are also incredibley good fun to write. :P As this chapter might suggest. Thank you for reviewing. :3

**Tigercub15: **Thank you for reviewing again! :D Not even I'm sure if Lucius is evil yet. XD I'll have to look into it a little more. '

**Sophianwin: **Oh my! Thank you for all the useful reviews! nn I STILL need to revise the first Chapter. o.o' It's riddled with mistakes! The nickname Dromed... was probably because I only learnt how to pronounce Andromeda recently. ' I used to think it was Andro-meda rather than An-dromeh-der. From my experiences, I've found that nicknames change quite a bit, like sometimes I'm known as Charlie and sometimes Charlie lady... so... that's that one. X3 I know exactly what you mean about the sped-up storyline. -.-' See my "Muses" aren't very usefull, So I sometimes struggle to come up with good ideas for the present, so I just skip ahead to plans I'd already made. Thank you again. :)

**Zvezdana: **Thank you for reviewing. :) The short chapters are generally due to my insufficient inspiration. --' I can't usually think up enough to make the chapters longer. :S Ah... About the Persephone thing. :P I wanted Costosa to show that she was shocked with Bella so I decided she needed a middle name. So I searched this website database of names and looked through a load of mythological names. It took me aaages to find one that suited her. BUT I did also find meanings of Andromeda and Bellatrix's names. :)

**Silmarwen86: **I'm glad you like it, Thanks. nn Heh heh, I'm kinda like that. :P When the Thunderbirds movie advert comes on I yell at the screen coz Lady Penelope is played by the same..... womaneye twitches who played Johnny Depp's wife in the film From Hell. :D

_Now to the actuall story. ' Thanks for all the reviews everyone! If anyone has any ideas for future chapters, please review or email me(address is in my profile)!_  
**Disclaimers: Most of the characters do not belong to me. Thank you.   
  
_(Narcissa's Thoughts are in Brackets.)_**

"Miss, Perkins is instructed to tell Miss Narcissa to get changed into finery and come down for dinner." Perkins announced in the doorway of Narcissa's room. It had been a couple of hours since Lucius went to his prepared guest room.  
"Coming, Perkins." she responded, shuffling off the bed.  
"Sorry to be asking Miss, but do you know what is wrong with Master Malfoy?" he enquired.  
"I'm afraid I don't, Perkins." she lied. She didn't feel like going into details for a nosy little House elf. "Please leave so I can change."  
"Yes, Miss. Perkins shall tell Sirs and Madams downstairs that you shall be down soon." With that, Perkins went downstairs.  
Narcissa sighed and searched her cupboards for a suitable dress.

Once she was dressed in an elegent Pink Silk dress, she made her way downstairs into the dining hall. Everyone else was already sat around the large table, but the vast array of food was untouched. They stared at her as she entered the room.  
"Narcissa, Glad you finally chose to join us." Costosa glared. "There's a seat next to Lucius."  
Narcissa looked to Lucius and he pulled the chair out for her. She thanked him and sat down. He then sat back down.  
"Tuck in!!!" Charles cheered. They all started eating delicately(Except Bellatrix, who shoved food in her face like a pig. She has proven she can imitate just about any farm animal).  
"So, Draco, Where's the Missus?" he shouted stupidly. "Haven't seen her in ages!"  
Draco looked casual. Too Casual. "She's on a holiday with some friends. Where is she now, Lucius?"  
"Greece, Father." Lucius replied nervously from across the table.  
"She loves Greece! One of her favorite countries." Draco laughed. He carried on talking to Charles about Greece and expensive things.  
"Greece?!?! You told me she'd been murdered!!!" Narcissa whispered harshly to Lucius.  
"Do you think he's going to openly admit that, Narcissa?!?!" he whispered back. "He's not stupid!"  
"Why didn't you say something?" she hissed.  
"Yeah, Sure, then get cursed to a pulp! My father is not a kind man!" he concluded. "He murdered his wife, whom he loved for many years so I doubt he'd be leniant on his son that he often claimed to be an accident!"   
Narcissa nervously started poking at a piece of chicken with her knife. "Sorry." she whispered. She made desperately sure not to say anything else untill they left the table.

Narcissa was invited to have tea and biscuits by the Fireside with everyone, but she declined claiming that she had homework to do upstairs. (I don't feel safe in the same room as a Murderer and Bellatrix. God knows how far Bellatrix and her jokes can go.)  
She sat at her desk for a while, merely stroking the piece of parchment with her quill. She was distracted. (Was Lucius lying? If he was, it's a pretty big thing to lie about. But he _did_ seem pretty sincere earlier. Infact, he seemed insulted that I doubted him.)  
There was a soft knock at the door.  
"Come in." she mumbled just loud enough for whoever it was to hear.  
Perkins appeared at the door. "Perkins came to see if Miss is okay. Is Miss okay?" he asked.  
"Yes, Miss is... I mean, I'm fine." she replied. She was in a slight daze.  
"Is Miss sure? Miss seems upset. Will Miss tell Perkins what is wrong?" he persisted.  
"_Miss_ is fine. Will Perkins leave Miss alone?" she growled.  
"Perkins only wants to know what is wrong with Miss!" he insisted.  
"It's not your place, Perkins." she said firmly.  
"Yes Miss, But Perkins was requested to find out what was wrong. Master Malfoy thought Miss would confide in Perkins." he sighed. His eyes widened and he put his hands to his mouth. "Woops!!! Perkins was foolish!!! Is Miss wanting to punish Perkins?" He held out his hand.  
"Shhh.... Hush Perkins. I don't want to punish you. For now." she sighed.  
"Master Malfoy surely will want to punish Perkins! Perkins is in trouble!!!" he wailed.  
"Perkins, Hush! Tell _Master Malfoy_ that I want to see him!" she snapped, trying desperately to calm him down.  
"Really, Miss?"  
"Yes, Perkins, Really."  
"Thank you, Miss! Master Malfoy hoped you'd want to see him!" He announced as he hugged her leg. He then skuttled off to get Lucius. (That Elf is seriously deranged.)

Shortly after, Perkins returned, gleefully leading a disgruntled Lucius.  
"You needed to send a messenger to ask me if I was okay?" Narcissa chuckled.  
"Like hell you would even anwser me. I had to send that damn elf." Lucius replied with a slight coldness in his voice.  
Narcissa sighed. "Okay. Can we just... calm down on each other? You know? You were kissing my sister whom I'd been upset about and I was harsh on you even though you'd lost your mother. Why don't we just... _try_ to forgive and forget?"  
"Well... I guess you didn't _know_ that my mother had been murdered." he said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.  
"And you... well... _I_ am a wonderful forgiving person." she smiled.  
"My Mother would've loved you." he said quietly after a short pause.  
"Oh..." she didn't really know what to say.  
"She forgave anyone and everyone. She was a kind woman... I don't know what she ever saw in my father." His eyes had a glazed, distant look to them. Like his mind was in another place.  
"Well... Opposites Attract, I guess." she said. (Why couldn't I have said something a little more useful?!?!)  
"I see what you're trying to say. The same thing you've said from the start. You're a beautiful kind forgiving girl and I'm an arrogant beast with a Blackened Heart." he snarled.  
"Lucius, That was not what I was saying at all!" she cried. "It was just a saying that seemed to apply, not an accusation!"  
"May Perkins make a suggestion?" Perkins piped up, raising a hand.  
"Go on." Narcissa sighed.  
"Perkins thinks it would be best if Master Malfoy and Miss kiss and make up! And stop fighting!" he suggested.  
Lucius and Narcissa looked at each other.  
"Well, I don't have a problem with that idea." Lucius drawled.  
"Well I do. What if my parents come in? Or your father? Or my sisters!" Narcissa argued. (Bellatrix would probably want to join in...)  
"It's just a kiss, Narcissa!" he sighed. He then pulled her close and kissed her. (Ooohhh... Maybe I _don't_ have a problem with this afterall...)

The kiss was short-lived as a knock on the door interupted.  
"Come in!" Narcissa called after pushing Lucius away gently.  
Bellatrix stood in the doorway.  
"What do _you_ want?" Narcissa hissed.  
"To apologise and explain." Bellatrix sighed.  
"Not by your own free will, I'd imagine. You want to get in Mother and Father's good books again." she scowled, gripping tightly to Lucius' hand.  
"A little from Column A, a little from Column B." she shrugged.  
"Go on then. I could use a laugh." she prompted, letting go of Lucius and folding her arms expectantly.  
"As Lucius said. We're both members of this... _club_. We'd talked at a few of the meetings. I'd been offered a few drinks at the meetings and I ended up making passes at just about everyone, Lucius happened to be there and I accidently arranged a kind of date with him... You're actually lucky you came in when you did." she explained quietly. It then appeared that she gained a sudden fascination with her feet.  
"Well, I'm glad to know that my sister is a drunken strumpet." Narcissa growled, with her nose high in the air. "I'd like it if you two left. I want to get some sleep."


End file.
